


Right Now

by Aceiato



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bottom kinkade, Canon verse, Fingering, First Time, Kinda, M/M, Top Lance, no anal sex happens, tell me if i need to add more tags im bad at this, theyre married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 22:26:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17610191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aceiato/pseuds/Aceiato
Summary: Kinkade tells Lance he wants to bottom.





	Right Now

**Author's Note:**

> hi there fellow goblin i wrote this for [lance multishipper week](https://lance-multishipper-week.tumblr.com/)  
> un-beta'd, please point out any grammar/spellings errors and constructive criticism is always welcome
> 
> thanks 4 reading

“Lance?”

“Yes, love of my life?”

Ryan could feel his heart skip a beat and heat rushing to his cheeks. He looked down the couch at his husband, and again was left breathless at how lucky he was. 

He had heard the tales of Voltron, but he never heard anything about the blue paladin’s beauty. Even years after Haggar’s defeat, Lance still managed to make Ryan weak in the knees with a single smile.

“Are you alright?” Lance tilted his head, smile lessening at Ryan’s silence.

Ryan felt his cheeks grow even warmer. “Yeah, great- I’m great. Um… I just, wanted to ask you something?”

“Okay,” Lance drawled out, turning so his back was now against the arm of the couch. He locked his phone as he sat criss crossed, and placed it on his knee. “Is it bad?”

“No, it’s not… I couldn’t get myself to ask you in person, so, uh, here…” Ryan leaned forward, held his phone out to Lance.

Lance narrowed his eyes but took the phone. His husband studied him for a moment longer before he took a deep breath and looked down at the phone in his hands. His thumb tapped the screen.

_ “Hey, Lance… uh, I don’t know how this is going down and if I’m in the same room or anything, but, I wanted to ask you… I don’t know why I’m so embarrassed, I’m sorry. Okay, I’m just gonna say it. Lance… I want you to fuck me.” _

Ryan stared at the coffee table as the heat in his cheeks flooded everywhere else. His heart felt like it was going to explode. 

_ “Wow, so.. that’s out there now. And hopefully, no one else ever sees this video. With it being a private moment and all. But, that’s not because I’m embarrassed! I’d never be embarrassed of you, Lance, you know I love you. I just don’t know if I’d like everyone to see this video. Not sure why but-” _

Thankfully, Lance tapped the phone again and cut Ryan’s rambling short. He didn’t remember how long he’d gone on for but he knew there were at least a few more minutes of footage. Ryan swallowed hard under Lance’s stare. He took a deep breath, and finally looked over at his husband again and his heart jumped into his throat.

Lance had always been expressive. He never hid his emotions, was never afraid to say what was on his mind. 

“Babe, I’d love to fuck you.”

Especially right now.

Ryan couldn’t help a laugh at how heartfelt Lance sounded. “Great, that’s… great.” Ryan ended on a whisper, before taking a deep breath. “So, uh.. When do you-  _ oh, right now _ ? Right now is fine.”

The words barely left Ryan’s lips before Lance crawled his way over, phone forgotten and probably about to be wedged between the cushions. Lance wrapped his hands around Ryan’s ankles and roughly pulled him down the couch. His shirt rode up so Ryan finished the job and tossed it to the floor.

Lance’s hands had made quick work of Ryan’s sweatpants, and the latter lifted his lower body up for easier removal. Ryan shivered and goosebumps flooded his skin as Lance’s unusually cold hands brushed against his ass. His underwear and sweatpants joined the floor. 

“I never put the lube away. It’s still under the couch.” Lance admitted.

Before Ryan could comment, his husband licked a long, wet stripe up his cock. He couldn’t tear his eyes away as that wonderful tongue moved to tease his slit, and Ryan bit back a moan.

“I want to hear you.” Lance whispered against him, pre smearing against his lips. 

Ryan blindly threw a hand over the side of the couch, not wanting to look anywhere else. When his hand found what he was looking for, he all but threw it at Lance. The ex paladin pulled back with a smile, moving to his knees. 

Lance brought one of Ryan’s legs up to rest on his shoulder, and gently pushed the other closer to the back of the couch. Ryan’s cock twitched when Lance licked his lips.

“Have you fingered yourself before?” Lance asked quietly, opening the bottle.

Ryan blushed, swallowed hard. “No, I… I wanted you to do it.”

Ryan was happy he hadn’t looked away. Genuine awe flooded Lance’s face and instead of leaning forward to kiss him on the lips, he leaned down and kissed the tip of Ryan’s cock. Ryan couldn’t help a small laugh at his husband’s sense of humor. 

“Just relax…” Lance ran a hand down Ryan’s thigh, until it settled at his waist.

The first finger wasn’t too bad. It was uncomfortable, but that was to be expected. Ryan listened to Lance’s coaching and basked in his husband’s praise. When Lance slipped the second finger in, Ryan squeaked. Lance laughed and a blush returned to Ryan’s cheeks.

“You’re doing great, baby.”

Ryan hummed, eyes closed. His mouth opened in a silent gasp when Lance started to scissor his fingers and he didn’t bite back a moan. If Lance wanted him to make noise, then he’d make as much noise as he could.

After a while, Lance’s long fingers were starting to become torturously slow. Ryan couldn’t stop the whine from leaving his throat. Lance chuckled.

“How long have you wanted this?”

“A… a few weeks.”

Lance tsked, and Ryan opened his mouth in a breathless scream when his husband pressed against the bundle of nerves inside him. “And you kept it from me?”

“S-sorry!  _ Please _ , I need you...” Ryan squirmed, trying to push back on Lance’s fingers.

Lance hummed and pulled his fingers back, his other hand tightening the grip he had on his waist. Ryan whined.

“Please… Lance-”

“I don’t want to hear your excuses… I just want to hear you scream my name.” Lance pushed his fingers back in, curling them.

And scream he did.

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me on tumblr at [aceiato](http://www.aceiato.tumblr.com)  
> i recently made a twitter with the [same username](https://twitter.com/aceiato)  
> but im not very active bc i dont how to use it very well lol 
> 
> comments/kudos are much appreciated  
> thank you !!


End file.
